The present invention relates to an exercising device. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercising device for a user having a neck and a head.
The exercising device of the invention permits the user to exercise, to a desired extent, both indoors and outdoors. The entire body, and especially the limbs, of the user may be exercised, since the user may knee, kick and throw a ball tethered to his body, as he wishes.
The exercising device comprises a ball secured by a strap to an elastic band positioned around the neck of the user.